Yours
by Living in Illusion
Summary: All Leah wanted was to be acknowledged as a girl. It was a grave mistake to seek Alice and Rosalie's help! Or was it? And there is a club opening! "For a psychic, I did not see that one coming!"R


A**/N: Some Bella bashing. Don't like her even a single bit and Leah-centric. Don't like, don't read! Don't whine later cause you've been warned!**

**The rating is for mild scenes in the fic..**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Pairing: Blackwater!(Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black)**

* * *

**Yours...**

* * *

Leah stood in front of the mirror, contemplating her figure. She turned around and watched herself in every angles. The person reflecting back was anything but beautiful or girly.

Throwing her head back in exasperation, she exclaimed the truth,'I am hideous!'

Oh how much she wanted to elude that truth.

She turned around and watched her rear. The mirror was her bitterest enemy, she mused. Hanging her head, she gave up in defeat. It was of no use. No matter in how many ways and angles, she looked at herself, all the mirror reflected was the figure of a gangly looking awkward girl with slightly upturned nose, tangled and hopelessly untameable hair, dark complexion and no feminine grace whatsoever.

She wasn't the prettiest of the girls around, she had known it from the start. Emily and Bella(when she was in human form!) were the epitome of Earthly beauty, she admitted grudgingly. And Alice and Rosalie were what you'd call heavenly beauty. She knew she could never reach anywhere near them.

'Maybe that is why Sam left me for Emily!' Leah thought cynically.

Leah took a great pleasure from the fact that the Sam-thing didn't hurt her anymore. Sam was more of a bitter-sweet memory now. Yeah she loved him, he was her first love but if being with Emily made him happy, then she could live with that. All the bitter feelings were already gone. She prided herself in rising above the hurt and the anger and being a better person.

She couldn't go to Emily for any fashion advice or any advice on how to take care of her body because she had left Sam's pack to joining Jacob. At first she had thought, it was done out of spite, but now, she realized, she had done it for other reasons, all the _right_ reasons.

There was no way in hell, she was going to that Bella for any advice, she would rather die.

She couldn't explain why there was so much hate in her for Bella. She pretended not to be friendly with people but with Bella, it was real. As real as it could be. She hated her. She was a two timing, conniving, pretentious girl who couldn't even walk at a flat surface without having a scratch. And Leah knew, she pretended to be all innocent and selfless girl, who was so klutzy and cute cause she knew, guys easily fell for such girls with those caramel eyes. She was so pure and defenceless...

'Pure, my ass!' Leah thought vehemently. And don't even get her started on what she did to Jacob. She screamed and swore, it was Edward that she was in love with but she was in love with both of them. She wanted them both, she could never be satisfied with only one of them, so she always kept Jacob around so he could never see anyone else but her. Jacob was a fool for falling for her and her charms!

'Jacob!' She thought bitterly. Even after being near him for a short time, she had fallen for him hard. His messy attitude, the way he talked, the way he ate, the way he thought, his masculinity, that perfectly toned rock hard body, his simple yet brilliant mind, the crazy gleam in his dark eyes, the love for speed, his passion, the grin and even those big hands, she loved them all. He had slowly and unknowingly made her fall for him.

She'd get a jolt of shock whenever he was around. His boyish grin never failed to melt her, that body, he swaggered around, she couldn't help but drool. That crazy attitude that made her want to want him more than she already did. And she hated every bit of it. The last thing she wanted was another heart-break. Her heart was just recovering from the previous blow and was far too fragile for her to offer to him.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of the thoughts of the one she could never have, she decided to ask Alice and Rosalie for help. After all, she had made good friendship with them. After you get behind that facade of indifference, they were good people and wonderful friends.

Running through the forest, to the way to the Cullen resident, she nearly collided with the picture perfect abs of Jacob Black. He was in his cut-offs and with no shirt. "No drooling!" She commanded herself and looked at him questioningly.

He smiled an easy smile that made her knees wobble up. 'The Cullens have bought a new club in town and we are invited by Edward!' He spat the last word bitterly. Leah felt the jealousy seethe in her gut. He still loved her, after all she had done, he still friggin loved the friggin _wanna-be leech_!

'Fine!' She said,'I can make it, I'll come with Alice and Rosalie 'kay. Meet ya there!' And she ran towards the Cullen's.

Jacob gritted his teeth in anger and kicked the stone in frustration. Leah was going to the Cullen's. Edward is going to be there,. He had never hated Edward, even through his Bella phase as he did now. He had Bella now, so why did he look at Leah! He would kill Edward if he stole this girl from him too. He had seen Edward's eyes roam around her a lot lately. And it _bothered_ him...a lot!

And it bothered him when any guy looked at her.

It bothered him that she didn't seem to know what she was making him feel for her.

It bothered him that freaking Edward could read her mind.

It bothered him that it was like she didn't care if he existed

Jacob had been craving for her since god knows when He liked her even when she was with Sam. At first, he decided to shoo it off as a stupid simple crush. 'I just needed a rebound, and she was there ready made!' He had thought but how wrong he had been. It was more than that. He loved watching her smile, her laugh. After Sam had broken her and she had been sad, it had broken him. She was so sad and lonely, she was bitter and he wanted to help her but she never let him. He tried to forget her by occupying his time with Bella. But ever since she had morphed and had chosen to follow him, leaving Sam's pack, the old feelings had revived again. He had seen her in her birthday suit once, okay fine, twice when she had morphed back to human form and he had begun to lust after her. He would dream of her writhing and bucking under him as he drove her into a frenzy, he could thing of how that sweet body would feel like against his own, what would it be like to bring her world crashing down into that sweet Ecstasy!

She was a rare person, with beauty and brains combined. A fine combo, she was! Her sun-kissed skin seemed to bounce light right off her skin making her glow, her dark eyes were mystifying and hence captivating, making him want to happily drown on them for the rest of his life. Her jet black hair was untamed and so wildly sexy. She had a beautiful athletic figure yet silky soft skin. Her smile was bedazzling, and her lips, oh he could kill to feel them against his own.

Thinking about her, he found himself wanting her more than he already did. But the Bella thing had bruised him so much, that he was afraid of rejection. He wouldn't, couldn't survive if she rejected him like something worthless like Bella had!

Plus, she seemed so uninterested. That thought made him want to claw on his skin and in anger and hurt, he punched a tree next to him. The force was so brutal and equivalent to his emotions that it snapped in half and fell to the forest floor, the whole forest echoing with a loud "**THUD**"

Leah had just reached to the Cullen mansion when she heard the thud. She shrugged it off and pressed the doorbell and waited, daydreaming. Alice and Rosalie were going to turn her into such a beauty that Jacob wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her and he'd ask her for a dance and then he'd kis-

'Ughh! Stop picturing such things please!' Edward opened the door to usher her in. Leah looked at him., bored and stuck her tongue out! Edward's mind was now filled with dirty images, that pink hot tongue... Shaking his head, he said,'Just go to Rosalie's room, they both are there!'

She then hopped to Rosalie's room. Edward frowned at her, she didn't even smile or say thank-you! He looked at her from the corner of hs eyes and found her head swimming with the thoughts of Jacob. He spoke softly,'You are one lucky dog, Jacob'

'Ed!' Came a frilly voice from his room and he stiffened,'Coming Bella!'

Bella wasn't what he thought she was. Oh how much he regretted marrying her. She was so right when she had told him that getting married was going to be the biggest mistake of their lives. It proved to be true, at least for him. Now he could never have someone cool, someone collected, someone he could easily talk to, someone strong, someone he liked, someone like Leah!

Leah opened the door carefully and found Alice at the bed, staring at the ceiling and Rosalie at the couch, reading a book. Pretty boring day for the girls!

'Yo Leeches!' She smiled and their heads snapped in her direction. Alice's eyes twinkled and Rosalie gave her a warm, well, as warm as it could get, smile and both sang,'what's up Bitch!'

Yup, pretty good friendship had formed between them. Leah made herself comfortable at the couch, next to Rosalie and grinned when Rosalie scrunched up her nose in disgust! 'Why can I smell _Black _on you? You haven't..'

'No!' Leah cried loudly blushing and Rose smirked in satisfaction, she loved making her go uneasy!

'So...I heard you've bought a club at Forks!' She said, changing the subject rashly.

'Yeah', Alice chirped,'The club is going to be a hit and it'll keep Bella busy!'

Leah made a face hearing her name but Alice continued,'She has been whining about how she has nothing to do all day and she needed something to occupy her mind!'

Leah grimaced at the stupid reason but decided it would be stupid to speak her mind. After fumbling around for words, she spoke, embarrassed,'Umm...you guys...could you...I mean...I really need to...so you know...umm...help me!'She finished lamely.

Alice looked at her perplexed and Rosalie smacked the said girl's head,'Spit it out, Bitch!'

Leah glared at Rosalie and then took a deep breath,'Look, you guys are beautiful and know how to maintain yourselves but I...I know nothing about things as such, so I err..needed you to help me...ummm...'

'You want us to give you a makeover!' Alice was jumping on the bed and Leah wondered if she just made the mistake of her life.

'Well, sorta..' She tried to run her fingers through her hair and they got entangled. 'See what I mean!'

**'Yaaaayyy**!' Alice was nearly dancing when she jumped off the bed. She took Leah's wrist on her hand and dragged her to her room. Rosalie smirked, put the book down and then followed closely behind. 'Before the night is over, Leah was so going to get Black!'

At the living room, the guys, Emmett, Jasper and Edward heard Leah squeal and they grinned,'Poor Clearwater!'

Bella snorted in snidely,'As if she deserves it!'

Jasper and Emmett threw an annoyed glance her way and then turned to Edward,'We are going to be in lot of human company today, so I think we'd better hunt!'

Edward nodded in confirmation and thought,'Anything to get away from her!'

It was around five in the evening the guys returned, the bloodlust sated. There were stills strings of non-ending Oooohhhss, Aaaaahhhs, groans, laughs and squeals from Alice's room.

'It has been long since the girls had this much fun.' The guys commented.

It was 6:30 when Alice and Rosalie came out of the room. The guys along with Bella made it to the bottom of the staircase while Rosalie announced from the top,'Ladies and Gentlemen, May we present you, Miss Leah Clearwater, improved and refined!'

'Oe Rose!' Leah shrieked from inside the room,'Don't make me come out! I look weird.'

'You look perfect!' Alice said reassuringly.

'NOOO!' She moaned,'I know you'll laugh at me!'

'We won't!' Rose and Alice both chorused.

'Promise!' She was still uncertain.

'You want us to pinky swear!' Rosalie's voice was now laced with tinge of annoyance.

Leah then marched out of the room, sulking. The guy's jaws hit the floor and the eyes popped out. A hushed whisper of "_**WOW**_" fell among the crowd.

'Stop gaping guys, you look stupid!' Alice said playfully and the guys protested,'We've never seen a human, well, a wolf look so beautiful..'

Emmett looked at Rosalie and grinned,'Good job girls. I think she may even have excelled your beauty Rosie..'

Rosalie flipped her hair and in a blink of an eye was in Emmett's arms,'I don't care, cause you'll always love me!'

Edward looked away from Leah, he hated himself for being so disloyal. It was Bella who was his and this beauty was off bounds. Then why was she looking so tantalizing that even Bella couldn't find any flaws to depreciate her like she usually did?

It wasn't as if she wore something extremely provocative or elegant. She was wearing a light purple strapless dress that went upto her mid thighs. The dress hugged her form snugly and helped to accentuate her curves, showed off her shapely legs. Her eyes were darkened a bit more than usual and were promising, her hair had a shade of dark red and violet to it, which made her look more seductive than ever. She wasn't wearing heavy makeup, just the foundation and even her lips weren't painted, it was just her natural shade of pink!

There was this raw sensuality that exuded from her that seemed like a force of nature. There was a glow that seemed to pull everyone in like a moth gets pulled to a light. There was still a gentle softness that raided on her that made people want to protect her but at the mean time there was a fire in her eyes and they knew behind this innocent facade was a strong, feisty independant woman. And Edward thought bitterly,'And this was _Jacob's tigress_, not mine!'

'So...I look good?' She chewed on her lower lips, hoping for a positive answer. She still felt like the guys were just being nice to save her embarrassment.

'You look more than okay, you look like a model.' The calm soft spoken Jasper spoke and her nerves calmed instantly,'Thanks Jay!'

If the Cullen boys weren't intimidating or if she wasn't with the Cullen boys, there'd be a swarm of boys lining out for her. But the Cullen boys were intimidating and she was with them and Edward had seen through the dirty minds of the boys and hence refused o leave her side. That was until Bella coaxed him into it. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward were in the floor, dancing.

No one had yet approached her.

Feeling dejected, she asked for a couple of shots. After a few shots, her mind was fuddled with the drink when she saw Jacob at the corner of the club intently looking at her. She smiled at him, invitingly. But she saw his frown deepen, she felt dead and ordered for a couple of more shots.

If she hadn't been a werewolf, she'd have been dead drunk by now. She felt a light tapping on her shoulders and turning around, she found a guy with broad shoulders and an easy smile. 'Won't you join me and my friend?'

She glanced at his friend who smiled at her and beckoned her towards him. She then cast a look at Jacob and decided that she was tired of being forlorn and accepted the guys offer. Taking her hand, the guy made his way towards his friend,'My name is Kurt and this is Paul!'

She nodded and then the guys started to dance with her. Their hands were on her hips as she began grinding her body on his. Kurt twirled her around and pressed her backside on his front and then ground hard. Paul then sand witched her in between himself and Kurt. She had a bad feeling about this but she decided against being a killjoy and tried enjoying this. The sense of foreboding and uneasiness didn't leave her.

Jacob was glowering in anger. It was hard to resist the temptation of killing the guys that were toughing _his girl_!The tall guy behind her was caressing her thigh now and he growled in anger. He had abstained himself from asking her to the dance because he knew that if he started on her, he may never be able to hold back. And if she refused him, he knew he'd die.  
But that feeling was like heaven compared to what he was seeing now.

It was so hard refraining himself to go there and rip those those idiots who were touching his girl from limb to limb. His restrained shattered and his resistance crumbled when his keen werewolf ear heard her moan at the feel of the guys hands under _her dress_ and his sense of smell spiked at the aroma of her faint arousal. Blood rushed to his head and certain other anatomy of him.

With an inhuman speed, in a blur, he punched the both guys on the face and scooped her up in his arms and then sped out. The only thing the untrained human eye saw was a blur and the two dudes were in the floor, moaning in pain, both their face bloodied and their nose broken.

In a second, Leah felt her body slam in the tree trunk. Her feet were no longer in the ground but the _rainforest and sandalwood _scent which solely belonged to her Alpha enveloped her which heightened her arousal. She squealed in pleasured pain when she felt his canine sink into the side of her neck, marking her as his own.

_'MINE!' _He growled,_'MINE!MINE!AND NO ONE ELSE'S...MINE!_'

Leah whimpered in need as she attempted to pull him closer. One of her leg was wrapped around his waist and she whispered in his ear,_'Yours...yours...Forever yours_...'

He looked at her, his dark eyes now obsidian in dark lust. He ghosted his lips upon hers and she moaned,'Jacob...'

Her breath was laboured, her pulse was racing, her body throbbing and all that she wanted...needed was him. Hearing her moan, Jacob hungrily devoured her mouth, his mouth savouring the sweet mewls and the unique taste she provided him with. The kiss was demanding and both parties fought for dominance. Jacob's mind was reeling when he realized this was what he wanted all along.

And all Leah could think, feel, hear, see, smell and taste was Jacob and she never wanted anything more.

(At the club...)

Alice shook her head in disbelief, a doctor tending to the two guys on the floor,'For a psychic, I just didn't see this one coming!'

Rosalie smirked patting her head,'You are a fool Alice!'

Alice knew Rose hadn't insulted her but she was curious. 'How did you know Rose?'

Rosalie smiled,'Call it Women's intuition!' 'And the product of being too friendly with the dog!' She thought grinning...

* * *

**The End...**

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like my first fic? I hope you enjoyed. I am working on my style but I can't seem to write lemony goodness. So I grant you artistic freedom to imagine how the act between Jake and Leah proceeded. But let me give you a hint, after going through it several rounds, both were very very satisfied!**

**Ehehehehehe...**

**So tell me what you thought aye!**

**Rain...**


End file.
